


Strength

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Day 7 of Kyalin Week 2020! This has definitely been my favorite to write, and it’ll probably be the first one I try to make multi-chapter if I have the time.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137
Kudos: 50





	Strength

Lin Beifong is an incredibly strong person. It isn’t even a question people are stupid enough to ask. Even if you’re somehow unaware of her reputation, a quick glance is really all you need for judgement.

You don’t find out about her love-life or any of her personal interests, but you see the dedication she has to her work, and that’s really all you need to know about her.

The police chief is very private about her personal life. Half the force thinks she’s still single, most of the other half spend some of their time speculating who this mysterious significant other might be, and Saikhan knows better.

Not because he’s an especially good detective or his superior decided it would be important for him to know, though. It was completely by accident that he and his wife had run into Lin and Kya at a mover theater.

After that incident, Chief Beifong let Saikhan squirm at work for a few weeks before explaining that she was, in fact, seeing Kya.

It never occurs to Lin that there may be a situation in which the rest of the station needed to know that Kya was her wife, so she never brought it up.

This oversight causes problems when an accidental explosion rocks Republic City, leaving every emergency response branch, the police, and the military scrambling to gain control over the situation.

* * *

Chaos seems to have taken over the police station when Kya finally makes it down there. She had spent the first several hours after the explosion working to heal those who had been seriously injured by the blast, telling herself over and over that her smart, stubborn wife was far too strong to be overwhelmed by the havoc taking place.

After that, she had been incredibly tired and Pema had demanded she rest with the same motherly tone and intensity that she used when speaking to her children.

When she finally got to the station, the water-bender was stopped by the desk officer in the lobby, who explained flatly that the chief is not taking visitors as she’s just far too busy with other, much more important matters. She tried to explain calmly that her visit falls under special circumstances, and her patience quickly wore thin when the officer refused to even hear her out.

Avatar Aang’s daughter began to consider the usage of a light water-whip when Mako spotted her and motioned for her to enter, waving her on as he exchanged a few heated words with the other cop. Kya nodded in appreciation and quickly made her way to her wife’s office, only realizing she was holding her breath when she let out a soft gasp at the sight of her lover.

Lin was covered in sloppily applied bandages, which blood was already seeking through, barking orders at a small team of officers. Chief Beifong saw her wife walk in and dismissed the officers, who asked who the water-tribe woman was.

“Healer,” the older woman answered curtly, shutting the office door promptly after the last officer walked out. Lin maintained the firm stance she had taken when giving her men orders, standing rigid behind the desk as her wife approached.

The younger woman melted under the water-bender’s touch, all but collapsing against her. “I’m glad you’re alright.” Kya pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Honey, I need to get you into a healing bath, and after that you need to rest. I know you would rather work until you drop, but as a healer and your wife, it’s my job to make sure you don’t drop.”

“I’ve just got a few more orders to give out, and then I’ll take a break, alright?” The Chief asked.

The door opened before Kya could get in a response, and it only took a split-second for Saikhan to read the situation. “Go home, Lin. It’s four in the morning and you haven’t been home in over forty-five hours. I get that you want to work, but you won’t be any help if you’re passed out from exhaustion. I’ll be able to handle things for a few hours. The situation is pretty much handled, anyway.”

Chief Beifong waved him off in a manner that conveyed she was listening and began grabbing a few of her things.

Kya thanked Saikhan for talking to Lin and quickly left with her wife before any junior officers could voice their questions.

The police chief held herself with dignity, hiding her pain and exhaustion with a scowl until they were in the privacy of their apartment.

“Good thing we live so close the the station, huh?” The healer remarked, taking a moment to admire her wife as she bent off her uniform.

Lin nodded, dutifully walking toward the master bathroom to be healed by the older woman.

She sat down in the tub and stretched out after flicking on the faucet with her bending.

While they waited for the water to fill the basin, the healer leaned down to kiss her wife. “I love you.”

The metal-bender brought her hand to cover the darker-skinned woman’s. “I love you too.”

* * *

The water bender leaned back against the bathroom counter, taking a moment to catch her breath.   
  


Chief Beifong hadn’t had many serious injuries, but she had several that landed in that gray area between superficial and incredibly harmful.

The younger woman stepped out of the tub, completely dry thanks to a wave of her wife’s hand, and approached her. “Thank you, dear. You didn’t have to.”

Kya leaned against her lover, draping her arms over her shoulders. “You still need to rest.”

Lin swept her companion up in her arms, another display of her strength, and carried her to bed. “That goes for you too, Kya.”

The silver-haired woman crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, smiling softly when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.


End file.
